


Пыль на коленях

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Other, Promiscuity, Sasako - Freeform, Sasako clubbing and having her fun, ghost of arisasa in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Когда Хайсе выпускает Сасако погулять.
Kudos: 3





	Пыль на коленях

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Q-q https://ficbook.net/authors/21139  
> Текст на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9081991
> 
> Целиком и полностью фанонная Сасако; призрачный намек на любовь мы все понимаем к кому.

В темноте, раздробленной стробоскопом, в глухоте не различимой на ноты какофонии, под красивой маской макияжа, под броней обтягивающего новой кожей платья, Хайсе перестает существовать. По своей воле — в этом сладость. Ему даже не страшно, только бесконечно хорошо. Намеренное небытие головокружительно похоже на жизнь.

Сасако подбирает эстафетный факел, несет его неспешно, постукивая каблуками. Головы поворачиваются ей вслед, руки тянутся отхватить кусок. Сасако улыбается им, щедро — хватит на всех, нужно лишь быть достаточно наглым и таким же, как она, искусственно — и оттого жарко, отчаянно, бессмысленно — живым. Потерянных, нуждающихся или ведущих счет она видит насквозь и отметает одним движением пальца. Благотворительностью она не занимается.

И можно ли любить ближнего, если любви не хватает даже на себя?

Ладони на ее бедрах нестерпимо горячие, эрекция, в которую ее вжимают задницей, потянув за тазовые косточки, словно за рычаги управления, — тоже. Сухие губы что-то шепчут ей на ухо, задевая мочку; чужое дыхание на коже неизменно вызывает у нее мурашки и неприязнь, но прямо сейчас это то, что надо. Она забрасывает руки назад, обнимая мужчину за шею, и все ее тело повинуется плавному бесстыдному ритму, примитивному и прекрасному. Из-под прикрытых век, в кадрах, выхваченных вспышками, она видит, что на них смотрят, и ее возбуждение закипает под чужими взглядами, замешанное на неубиваемом любопытстве: каким все будет на этот раз, какие секреты ей откроются, когда тонкие преграды одежды исчезнут перед окончательной близостью.

Но секреты, которые может предложить случайный секс, не бесконечны, — о чем она вспоминает через десять минут в кабинке туалета, стоя на коленях, потом опираясь на тонкую дверь руками. Это не плохо — смысл не в этом; просто удивительно, как до сих пор ее разум подтасовывает мотивы, заставляет поверить в свободное, столь желанное падение, хотя вся суть ее поиска давно свелась к успокоению и укоренению, к надежному напоминанию о том, как прост на самом деле мир, в который они с Хайсе не принимаются при свете дня, мир мужчин, — и она презирает и любит их за это.

Ее член (Хайсе вздрагивает где-то на периферии) никому не мешает. Многие его словно и не замечают — достаточно разорвать колготки сзади, а что там пережато капроном впереди, клитор или член, одинаково неинтересно. Другие пытаются с ним подружиться — неумело, по большей части, потому что она привлекает и сама ведется на гетеросексуальных мужчин. Кто-то уязвляется, отстаивает свою честь в возмущении — дрянь, обманула честного человека, а ведь он совсем не такой; подобные тирады заканчиваются, стоит ей взять в рот, и, успокоенные сознанием того, что сделали все что могли, честные люди обычно отпускают себя и хорошо на ней отрываются, исполняя свой священный карательный долг. Она может постоять за себя, и эта мысль всегда с ней, как талисман, но до насилия дело не доходит — только до того, чего она сама от них хочет, ярко и искристо, без скидок и сожалений.

Танцуя по краю, иногда спотыкаешься. Сегодня у бара чужие руки обнимают ее без предупреждения и сразу устремляются вниз, сжимая член через платье прежде, чем она успевает вдохнуть. Низкий голос плотоядно сообщает в самое ухо:

— Давно не виделись, сладкий. Я скучал.

Ей не нужно оборачиваться и всматриваться в лицо — она не запоминает лица. Запах и голос тоже не дают ответов. Это может быть один из завсегдатаев клуба — она приезжала сюда слишком часто, больше такой ошибки она не повторит, — а может кто-то из _его_ прошлой жизни, потому что их общее на всех тело было тонко настроенным инструментом задолго до запуганного Хайсе. Рискованно; и приходится ехать в другое место, тратиться на такси, тратить время. А времени так мало. Совсем скоро ночь будет поглощена утром, чей беспощадный свет превратит ее самостоятельную полноцветную личность в притворство, ее красоту — в жалкую карикатуру, ее свободу — в пыль на коленях. И ее запрут до следующего раза. Уберут в темный шкаф, как выходной костюм.

Она быстро пересекает клуб до самого пульсирующего сердца; есть моменты, когда она хочет постоять у обочины, потягивая водку, или потанцевать в одиночестве, пока кто-нибудь подходящий не найдет ее сам, — иногда она хочет и даже может просто _повеселиться,_ великодушно растратиться, — сейчас не такой момент. Взгляды сцепляются, она оценивает мужчину напротив. Да, он выглядит достаточно серьезным — без просьбы в глазах, — и достаточно в ней заинтересованным. И понимает все без слов, значит, есть опыт. Она любит опытных, других вообще едва воспринимает.

Мужчина оплачивает им приватную кабинку, хотя у нее уже заметно протерты колготки и наэлектризованы движения, и от ощущения себя дешевкой ее отделяет лишь то, что помаду она освежила в такси. Зеркальная дверь ловит ее отражение — выглядит хорошо. Все хорошо.

Мне не нужна смазка, хватит слюны. Давай сниму, так будет… Ладно, они уже все равно ни к черту. Целуюсь, почему нет? Да, можно. Только не смотри так пристально, мне неловко. Ну, не надо.

Лучше отдай мне всю свою любовь и ненависть, все желание и порыв. Пообещай и нарушь обещание. Подними по мне крутую волну, чтобы она разбилась о пустоту мелкими брызгами. Помоги мне свергнуть идолов, открой мне истину, которую нужно услышать тысячу раз, прежде чем запомнить. Научи меня не бояться абсолютно ничего.

После ей нужно время, чтобы собрать себя заново; это слабость. Мужчина зачем-то не уходит, но гладит ее по синтетическим волосам, очерчивает подбородок пальцем. Она отмахивается от его руки, и он аккуратно целует ее бедро, близко к вымазанному и влажному.

— Ты очень красивая, — говорит он ей по-отечески гордо, прежде чем уйти. Ей хочется запулить ему вслед пустым стаканом. Нежность, даже такая скупая, неизменно ударяет ее под дых, заставляет желать большего, умаляет ее простую победу перед тенью сложного и тотального поражения. Она представляет, что у нежности есть лицо — тонкие черты, пронизывающий взгляд, под которым становишься лучше, чем был, и свет, пойманный в белом сиянии волос. Она представляет, что нежность — это тепло пальцев на щеке, прикосновение, которое она знает.

Хайсе ударяет ее по губам. Костяшки проезжаются по резцам, во рту становится солоно.

— Не смей, — шипит он.

Сасако поводит плечами. Поднимается, чувствуя себя положительно растраханной, возвращает набитый лифчик на место, застегивает молнию. Вытирает салфетками, предусмотрительно оставленными на столике, все, что еще не успело засохнуть. Размазывает потеки макияжа под глазами вслепую, не решаясь подойти к зеркалу; стряхивает с пальцев пыльцу осыпавшихся блесток.

Ночь подходит к концу.


End file.
